From Death Comes Life
by spacemuffins
Summary: What happens when Sadie gets pregnant with Anubis's baby?  A Sanubis story, rated T just in case.  CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Sadie's Age: 19-going-on-20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except for my OC, which you'll meet in later chapters).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sadie here.

I suppose you have read the transcripts of the recordings my brother Carter and I made many years ago, when we were battling Apophis. If you haven't, all you need to know is that my name is Sadie Kane, and I'm a magician. Not the kind that does bogus tricks in Las Vegas, but the Egyptian kind that can perform mind-blowing spells (literally, mind-blowing).

This recording I have made myself, in private. Lucky for you, this is _not _another warning. I have not sent this to the great Mr. Rick Riordan, but to Creepyfeet, as I do not want the whole world to know _everything_ I have yet to record. Though, one day, I'll give a copy of the transcript to my child.

* * *

><p>Fourteen years have passed since Apophis's defeat to us. Our initiates, one by one, have left for other Nomes. Many have begun training their own initiates.<p>

Fourteen years have also passed since I first met Anubis. Now, who is he? The Egyptian god of death, who is also a jackal. I won't go into specifics, but he is gorgeous. Sadly, he doesn't age much, so when I'm thirty, he will _still_ look like a teenager. (Sorry, let's get back to the story…)

Seven years ago, or seven years after we utterly vanquished Apophis (yes, 'utterly vanquished'), I got pregnant. And… you can probably guess what happened before that. I got quite shaken up. When I told Carter, he looked at me like I had turned into a tree.

"Sadie, you're kidding, right?"

"Why would I 'kid' about something like this?"

"So… that stupid dog got you _pregnant_?"

"First of all, Anubis is not stupid, nor a dog! And second of all, HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU—"

I guess my yelling pushed Carter into his senses. "Okay," he sighed. "Have you told anyone about this yet?"

"Yes."

"Who?

"You."

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Sadie? I think you're already having pregnancy mood swings, or whatever doctors call that. Anubis is so lucky, being able to hide in the Duat—"

I got quite angry. After all, how did being honest translate into "pregnancy mood swings, or whatever doctors call that"? Suddenly, the chandelier smashed onto the floor. Another one of our sibling episodes. It wasn't a birthday cake, but broken glass was almost as bad. Carter muttered a spell to fix the chandelier.

"Back to my… condition."

"Right. Sadie DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THIS COULD BE—"

"What could be?" I said, cutting Carter off.

"Um, carrying a baby?" He spoke to me like I was a five year old. I could tell how uncomfortable he was with discussing pregnancy.

"Okay, there are so many people I could name who have gotten pregnant. In fact, I bet one day Zia will—"

"Yes, but you're carrying the baby of a _god_. The last time a god has had a child was probably when they created the pharaohs! And since we're descended from pharaohs, that makes your kid _more god than human_!"

I sighed. In a weak voice, I replied, "Carter, are you saying that I could die?"

He glanced at me nervously. "Well, I mean, I don't know… But you should definitely tell Amos."

* * *

><p>Days later, I told Amos, or Chief Lector, by going to the First Nome through a portal.<p>

"Sadie, you are responsible for your own actions. You are an adult," I thought he was going to give me one of those you-need-to-be-a lot-more-responsible lectures, but instead, he said, "So I trust that you have done, and will do the right things."

"Okay. But promise me that you won't tell anybody."

With a strained look on his face, my uncle said, "I won't. But Sadie... you may be putting your life on the line!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy this? Loathe this? Please review, especially if you have any constructive criticism to offer! I find it painful to read my own work, so self-editing isn't my thing, if you know what I mean.<strong>

**AND IF YOU DON'T, ANUBIS WILL BE PLANNING YOUR FUNERAL! *evil laughter***


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got Chapter 2 done! I'll be posting less frequently these days. School's starting, so who knows when I will have time for writing fanfiction? But I'm hoping to get this fanfic done by Halloween, or at least before the year end. **

**Thank you, thank you for all the reviews I've gotten! (****Thanks especially to Pola for pointing out my mistakes. Also thanks to my extra-faithful reviewers who continually encourage me; you know who you are.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie's Age: still 19-going-on-20<strong>

**Pregnant: 6 weeks**

Chapter 2

I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

I didn't look like a mother. With the newly-dyed pink streak in my hair, I looked like a rebellious teenager. Still.

I had to keep telling myself that, technically, this wasn't considered "teen pregnancy." I was still nineteen, but in a few weeks, I would be turning twenty. I wondered if Dad would make me and Carter go visit him and Mom in the Duat. I hoped Dad wouldn't invite us, but not because I didn't miss my parents. I just _couldn't_ go, much less face Anubis.

To be honest, the _only_ reason getting pregnant was a horrible event was _Anubis_. Both Carter and I had already graduated from college; our relationship with the House of Life made it easy for us to get degrees in Egyptology. So, as a part-time high school teacher and an Egyptian magician, having and raising a child wasn't a problem.

I didn't know why I couldn't tell Anubis. He would have found out anyways. But it just seemed wrong for me to tell him. How would he react? And even _if _he knew, what could he do? Send child support checks to me from the Duat?

_Flashback_

"_Anubis, tell me the _truth_, please!" I begged Anubis._

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Who was Anput? Who was Ke-something?"_

_Anubis chuckled. "So you're suspicious? I've always been… an important god," he paused. "Remember when I once told you how lonely I was? Well, the Egyptian people decided to create someone for me—a female. They believed that, but in truth, it was merely a—"_

"_What?"_

"_A prediction."_

_I rolled my eyes, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Wow! That makes me feel so much better."_

"_Really? I knew it! Now aren't you going to ask me if _my wife_ is good-looking?"_

_I glared at him. I couldn't tell if he was lying to me or not, I could only feel fury stirring inside me. But he smirked, so I decided to play along. "Fine, is she bloody gorgeous?"_

"_Yes! She has pretty strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes that are—" He couldn't help grinning._

"_Okay, okay! I get—"_

"_Oh, and did I mention that she has a colored streak in her hair? She likes to change the color frequently, too." By that time, I was ready to smack him in the face._

"_Right… so then, what about your _daughter_?"_

"_I don't know. How am I supposed to know if we have kids or not, much less a girl?" 'We' made me tingle inside._

_A girl? "Ew, I _do not _want to think about this."_

"_Live in the present, not the future."_

_End flashback_

I sighed. Someone was knocking on my door.

"Sadie, may I come in?" Bast asked.

"Yes, Bast."

She plopped down on my bed, next to me. "Sadie, I know what happened."

I stared at her. "What?"

"I know," she hesitated for a moment, "that you're...pregnant."

Carter. I sighed, "Carter told you?"

Bast paused.

"It's fine."

"Alright. I came to tell you that. Also, your parents have invited you for a visit on your birthday." She looked at me for a reaction.

I shut my eyes, tight. Everything seemed to have been falling down on me. A visit? I opened my eyes. Bast was concerned for me, that was true. But how much did she know? Did she know about Anubis? Carter wouldn't have told her _that_ too, right?

**A/N: Wwaayyy too short. I was in a rush when I wrote this. Next chapter will be longer and better.**

**I need a name for their kid! I'm horrible at naming OCs, so if you have a good name, write it in a review or PM me. I can't update if I don't have a name! Female names would be best.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, OR ELSE ANUBIS WILL BE PLANNING YOUR FUNERAL! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've **_**finally **_**gotten around to updating! As for the prologue, I'm starting a new fanfic out of it (who knows when I'll get **_**that **_**done!). **

**In other news, I'm totally digging school! Like I said, my new school's great, but it'll take me a while to get school on lock. Of course, it'll also take me a while to update. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers. If it weren't for you guys, this chapter wouldn't be up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Sadie's Age: 20**

**2 Months Pregnant**

"Sadie! GET UP!" Carter shouted. I groaned, partially because of Carter's annoying wake-up call, partially because the most dreaded day of my life had come: my twentieth birthday.

You know, it's quite funny how my birthdays have never been good. Exploding birthday cakes, possible apocalypses, stuff like that. But my twentieth birthday seemed _worse_ than earlier ones—I was to face my parents with a few… shocking truths.

Nothing could have prevented _anything_, so I rolled out of bed, and stumbled to the breakfast table.

Carter was already seated. He smiled at me. "So… you're going to tell Mom and Dad?"

I shut my eyes. Carter had been continuously reminding me to tell the world about my pregnancy for the last five weeks. "Yes, for the LAST time—yes! Gods!"

"Okay! And about Anubis—"

"Carter, I told you, I might not see him!" I hoped I wouldn't see Anubis, at least.

Even with my anxiety growing by the minute, I managed to wolf down my breakfast (which was a bag of lychees from New York's Chinatown—one of my cravings) and get dressed. I sat on my bed, staring at the mirror on my closet's door.

"Sadie, do you know what day today is?" Bast asked, trying to cheer me up.

"Yes," I answered glumly. "It's my birthday."

"You get to visit your parents in the Duat!"

"Uh-huh."

Bast sighed. "What's the matter, Sadie? I know you're nervous about—"

"Well, you don't _act like it_!" I immediately regretted my reply. Bast, my protector and cat for fourteen-years-and-counting, frowned and left me alone.

But not long after, Anubis walked up behind me out of nowhere. Gods, how I wished he would stop doing that! My hopes of not meeting him were crushed, but I wasn't going to tell him everything like I had promised Carter.

"Care to come with me, _Lady Kane_?"

I glared at him. He was as stunningly gorgeous as ever, unlike me, twenty years old and not to mention _pregnant_. He was wearing his funeral attire, a suit and a bow tie. I supposed this was his birthday attire too. His eyes sparkled and he was actually smiling. Why was everyone so _bloody happy_?

He noticed my unhappiness, and tilted his head. "What's wrong, Sadie?"

I sighed and collapsed onto the bed. "I'm _twenty_, and you're… you're—I don't know," I half-lied. "Plus, you've just walked into my room _without my permission_!"

He blinked. "So? Mortals…" He sighed, then decided to grab my hand and (once again, without my permission) whisked me away into the Hall of Judgment.

"Maybe you should consider _safer _transportation next time, and if anyone comes looking for me, start planning your _own_ funeral soon," I grumbled, brushing myself off. Being his usual annoying self, he slipped into his jackal form, and trotted away.

I spun around to face Osiris's throne. Dad was on his throne, of course. Mum floated towards me and enveloped me with what felt like a cloud of warm air.

"Hey Mum," I muttered. She released me from her 'hug.'

"Oh Sadie," Mum cried. "You're twenty already! You know, time is hard to keep track of here in the Duat."

"I know."

"Look Sadie, we just wanted you to know that we're really proud of you—with college, magic, everything. We won't hold you for long, just for a chat," Dad, or Osiris, said. He had sensed my discomfort.

I couldn't hold in. I was an expert liar, but lying to my 'recycled' father and ghost of a mother? "I'm pregnant," I blurted.

Silence struck the Hall of Judgment. Even Ammit the Devourer stopped growling. "Oh!" My mother exclaimed. She was genuinely shocked, but was also genuinely _happy_.

"Who's the father?" Dad asked. I couldn't tell if he were happy or not, but he sure was curious. I'd never told my parents of any boys, but I suspected that Dad knew about Anubis.

I bit my lip. Sure, that jackal was more than insufferable, but I still loved him. I had my morals and I wasn't going to rat on him for something that wasn't totally his fault.

_Flashback_

_I stared at Anubis. His brown eyes seemed darker and bigger than ever._

"_Sadie?" His eyes met mine. "Are you… sure about this?" Anubis was fighting his instincts, and he was losing._

_I closed my eyes. What was wrong? Quite nothing—everything was perfect…perfect._

"_Yes."_

_End Flashback_

"Sadie?"

"Well," I shifted uncomfortably. "He's good looking—"

"Which ugly boy would Sadie _ever_ fall for?" Dad joked. I felt my face redden. "But really, who is he? Or at least—"

"Julius, spare Sadie the embarrassment. It's her birthday, dear," Mum said gently.

Dad reluctantly dropped the topic. We continued our conversation—the first in a year—with tension lingering in the air.

But for the first time since Apophis's defeat, I felt _proud_ of myself. A heavy load was lifted from my shoulders.

**A/N: Not so fast, Sadie! Next chapter will be about the childbirth (probably) and will be from Anubis's POV (also probably). Stay tuned!**

**Don't for get to review, and give me some name suggestions (preferably female) for the baby! OR ELSE... ANUBIS WILL ATTEND YOUR FUNERAL VERY SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know it took me too long to update everything. I can justify it! I was sort-of grounded, and I have to come to the library (30 minute maximum times) to use the computer.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sadie's POV

Nine horrible long months passed. Anubis never visited me, but why should I have expected him to? After all, I had been avoiding him for more than half a year.

Anyhow, the day came. At first, it was just a slight downward pressure. The baby, I soon realized. Soon, I felt as if my butt was cracking.

Tawaret appeared by my bed. The hippo goddess was helping me as a favor for bringing Bes back. I was thankful for her, but she made me stay in bed for forever! At least, I was allowed to stay in bed—I hate hospitals, normal or magical.

I assume you've seen enough TV and movies to get the rest: screaming, blood, pain, more screaming. And of course, Tawaret kept telling me to 'push', just like on TV.

Through it all, I noticed a shadowy figure standing by me. It was him, Anubis. For a moment, my pain abated, only to be replaced with shock and guilt.

_How was he able to materialize? Am I dying right now?_ Questions flooded my head, which was already blurry from pain and screaming.

_Does he know—_did _he know?_

Then I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were full of hurt, more than I had ever seen before. And they wouldn't meet mine.

He knew.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the baby was finally born.<p>

A feeling of exhaustion hit me like a wave. I discovered that Anubis had been holding my hand the whole time, channeling magic to relieve my pain.

His eyes finally met mine. I felt a temporary surge of anger. Why was he sad? It wasn't like he was giving birth, or that he could have raised the child with me!

"That's exactly why."

_That's exactly why. That's exactly why._ Had he been reading my mind, or was I just hallucinating? I shook my head. The whole childbirth-situation was making my mind too fuzzy.

Tawaret brought me the baby, a girl. She was clean and wrapped in a black blanket. "Black?"

She chuckled. "Black's a good color, remember? The soil."

I nodded in agreement, and looked at the baby. She was cute, but not in a babies-are-cherubic way. Her huge brown eyes seemed… wrong, but still perfect. (Listen to me. 'Wrong, but still perfect'? I'm getting old.) They were _too _big, and the color didn't coordinate with her pale skin or her strawberry blonde hair.

"Are her eyes… like that?" I asked Tawaret, but she was already gone. _She has that godly-senior-center to run_, I tried to remind myself.

But something else seemed wrong. The baby wasn't crying, and hadn't cried yet. Weren't babies supposed to cry after they were born?

I dismissed that as 'normal', and stared back at her. Holding her close, I whispered, "Katie." It was Gran's name, but still oddly fitting for the baby.

For once, I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Yeah, I chickened out from writing in Anubis's POV. I wrote it, reread it, tossed it out. Rewrote it **_**again**_** and it was STILL OOC times a million!**

**Thanks for all of you who provided name suggestions—Tatiana Eleyna, Harley Girls RULE, ThaliaGrace1, IamSoRandomlol (thanks for the big list!), luv2read, Karate girl, HunterofLight123, sadiekane1998, DaBaquery333, and of course-Cyril Cliffette!**

**Keep on reviewing! Next chapter will be written as soon as I get 40.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the HUGE delay… I've gotta blame it on school and a **_**horrible **_**writer's block. But have no fear, I promise I'll finish all of my fanfics sooner or later.**

Chapter 5

Carter's POV

[Sadie, please, you have to let me do this part!]

Sorry, it's Carter. Sadie is trying to magic-wrestle me for the recorder. I admit listening to her recordings, but I haven't seen this thing for years, and she's not letting me tell some of the story?

So yes, Sadie got pregnant, and had a kid. When Katie was three, my super-mom of a sister decided to dump her with me—so she could have some 'alone time'. Don't get me wrong, I love Katie. And she might just be the least-problem causing toddler on this planet. But it _had _to be on my first anniversary with Zia!

I explained the situation to Zia. "Don't worry, Carter. We will have the night for ourselves," Zia told me. "Plus, I can help take care of Katie." She sat on our king-sized bed, holding a photograph of us on our wedding day. Zia had wanted it to be Egyptian style, and even the gods and goddesses came.

But before we knew it, the door of the Brooklyn House clicked shut. Sadie was gone, and Katie was officially our responsibility.

"Katie?" I shouted into her room and knocked. No reply. "Katie, it's Uncle Carter."

I yanked open the door. No signs of Katie. "Zia, I can't find her!" Great, we had to scour the corners of the mansion.

* * *

><p>Soon, it was 3 o'clock. Sadie could be home any time. What kind of babysitting uncle would let his niece disappear like that? Zia and I had run around the mansion six times before we bumped into each other in a long corridor.<p>

A bead of sweat was on her forehead. "Well, now we know how tough parenting is."

"Yeah," I panted. "I think we should wait on having kids."

The corners of her mouth tilted upward. "Good idea, Carter. What time is it?"

I glanced at my watch. "Four."

Her eyebrows went up. "Already? I have a doctor's appointment today!" She rushed out, but not before giving me a kiss. "I'm so sorry, Carter. But I didn't keep track of the time!"

I sighed as she burst out the door. Slowly, I peeked into Katie's room again. And there she was, drawing a skeleton.

"Hi, Uncle Carter."

"Where were you?" I nearly shouted, but I felt more relieved than ever.

She looked up at me, those huge brown eyes filled with innocence. "Here, where else?"

"I was looking for you the whole day!"

"You were?"

I shook my head, and picked her up. "Let's go get pizza before your mom gets home."

She gave me one of those little-girl grins. "Okay!"

**A/N: World's shortest chapter. But just to warm you guys up, KATIE WASN'T IN HER ROOM. Where do you think she was? Find out next chapter!**

**Thanks to chawk1993's awesome idea about Carter! Keep up the reviews guys, and maybe that writer's block won't kill me before Chapter 6.**


End file.
